In daily life, it is usually necessary to use some sensors to obtain the inclined angle or the movement data of an object. These sensors usually can provide the functions of sensing horizontal movement, vertical movement or inclined angle. Practically, many sensing technologies, such as optical sensing technologies, sound wave sensing technologies, or electrical sensing technologies, may be applied to these sensors. Among these sensing technologies, the optical sensing technologies have the advantage of rapid sensing, so that the optical sensing technologies are widely applied to manufacture some optical sensing devices with high sensing sensitivity.
Among the present optical sensing devices, most of them are provided with a shell having a black-body condition space therein. In the black-body condition space, a light emitting member, a shading member and at least one optical sensing member are arranged, so as to make sure that the optical sensing can exactly execute the function of optical sensing without being interfered by the light pollution generated from the outer environment.
In the optical sensing device, the light emitting member projects a light beam. The shading member is a movable type shading member movably arranged within the black-body condition space, so as to move by the action of gravity or inertial force when the optical sensing device is moved or tilted, and further to accordingly change the relative position of the shading member with respect to the light emitting member and the optical sensing member.
When the relative position of the shading member with respect to the light emitting member and the optical sensing member is changed, the reflection angle and the path of the light beam are also be changed to make the intensity of the light beam, that the optical sensing member senses, is changed together with above changes, so as to accordingly judge or calculate the parameters of horizontal movement, vertical movement, and the inclination angle, etc.
However, in above conventional optical sensing technology, it is unavoidable that exists a problem that the noise is generated when the shading member moves in the shading chamber to impact the inner wall of the shading chamber. Under the influence of the noise, it also makes the user be confused with the problem that whether the noise is caused by normal impact or caused by abnormal looseness of inner components, and further brings more troubles in maintenance.